Etisoppo
by Scioncchi
Summary: Un evento inesperado. La inocencia a flor de piel. "¿...Qué estamos haciendo?" "No puedo decir con certeza si eran los labios de un hombre o de una mujer." [Heterofobia]
1. 0

_Si tan sólo no hubiese seguido a mamá…_

―Vamos a tomar el té, Mila, no es nada realmente grande.

― ¡Pero yo quiero, quiero!

 _…Si tan sólo no hubiese sido en_ _ **esa**_ _casa…_

―Beka, ve a enseñarle el jardín a la niña.

―Pero… Mis guantes…

― ¡Vamos, vamos, que no muerdo!

 _…Si tan sólo…_

―Disfruten el helado.

 _…No hubiese hecho…_

―Tienes manchado.

― ¿Dónde?

 _…_ _ **Eso**_ _…_

― … ¿Qué estamos haciendo…?

―Bueno… Eso… Eso fue un beso.

―Pero se supone que un hombre y una mujer…

―No puedo decir con certeza si eran los labios de un hombre o de una mujer.

 _Yo podría…_

Sollozó.

―No, no llores… Sé de un _hechizo_ para _parar_ el llanto…

 ** _Ser normal._**


	2. 1

― ¡No puede ser! ―Si biológicamente pudiese expulsar fuego desde su boca, lo haría con toda la rabia del mundo. ― ¡Cómo pueden hacerme esto a mí! ―Gritaba a todo pulmón, enfrentando cara a cara su laptop.

De inmediato se escucharon pasos corriendo hasta su habitación, ese fenómeno de griterío no era algo que pasase seguido.

― ¿¡Qué ocurrió!? ―Preguntó alterada la recién llegada morena.

― ¡La fecha límite! ―Gritó Mila, emputecida. ― ¡Corrieron la fecha límite para hoy a las cinco y recién me entero! ¡Con suerte llevo la mitad, maldición! ―Se quejaba con todo el derecho del mundo.

Por culpa de otro departamento de la revista, tuvieron que apresurar el artículo que ella debía presentar en un par de días, para ser revisado y posteriormente darle el visto bueno.

Sala suspiró y, caminando hasta donde la pelirroja, comenzó a sobarle los hombros.

― ¿Y qué se supone que harás? ―Preguntó, con tal de provocarla.

Aquella mirada celeste se le clavó como dagas sin compasión, y rio de manera nerviosa. Aun así, recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

―Cumpliré, por supuesto. El departamento de modas **_nunca_** falla.

La morena mostró una animada sonrisa, dejándole un beso en la mejilla a Mila.

―Lo sabía, tú puedes. ―Le alentó, de la única manera que conocía. ―Suerte, Reina.

―Gracias, Sala. ―Al menos le había subido un poco el ánimo.

Sonrió hasta que la menor se fue, cerrándole la puerta y dejándola en la privacidad de su cuarto. Fue entonces que hizo tronar los dedos de sus manos, penetrando con su encendida mirada el teclado de su laptop.

―Hay que hacerlo.

Prácticamente violaría las teclas.

 _― o ―_

Lo único bueno que tenía la localización del departamento en el que vivía junto a su amiga y _fachada_ de casi toda la vida, era que podía ir corriendo a su trabajo y evitar el tráfico y ajetreo de los autos.

Aun así, no había sido suficiente.

Con el tiempo en contra y hasta falta de ciertos datos, tuvo que prácticamente hacer un milagro para tener el artículo a tiempo.

Lo peor, era tener que entregarlo.

Las puertas de la editorial se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a la agotada Mila. Con la respiración entrecortada, agitada, y hasta desarreglada, ni siquiera tuvo el tacto de saludar a la recepcionista, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Tan sólo corrió al ascensor.

― ¡Fuera de servicio!

La suerte no estaba de su lado, para nada.

Por si no fuera poco tener que correr un par de cuadras con zapatos de tacón y falda, ahora tenía que subir hasta el tercer piso para entregar el dichoso _pendrive_. Porque no podía mandarlo por _e-mail_ , no, tenía que ir a dejarlo en persona, y a los encargados de edición.

A pesar de estar molesta se cercioró de llevarlo en la mano, apretado y alzado. Así no tendría sorpresas al llevarlo al edificio, como que _se le quedó en casa_.

―Malditos hijos de su fruta madre, qué tanto les costaba ser puntuales con su mierda de trabajo, bastardos de la… ―Qué no dijo mientras subía. Pareció echar un maleficio de cien años a ellos, a sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos y así consecutivamente hasta que aprendieran a ser responsables.

Diariamente era una persona muy optimista y energética, pero en ese tipo de situaciones hasta ella se cabreaba.

Cuando llegó por fin al tercer nivel, de un portazo abrió la salida de escape, y por unos segundos nadie se movió. Ella era el centro de atención.

― ¿Y los de edición? ―Preguntó de mala gana, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un joven de medio tiempo sufrió de un escalofrío, pero se acercó, tímidamente.

― ¿Es usted la encargada del artículo de…? ―Balbuceaba. En todo su tiempo allí nunca había visto a la pelirroja de esa forma.

Pero no hizo falta más. Mila le lanzó jovialmente el _pendrive_ , e hizo hacia atrás su cabello, peinándolo. Ni tiempo para eso había tenido.

―Dile a los idiotas de _«trágame tierra»_ que me deben un _Latte_. ―Fue lo único que dijo, sonriendo. Sí, el joven no tenía culpa alguna, no le servía de nada desquitarse con él.

― ¡…! ¡Claro! ―Daba gracias a Dios que seguía vivo. Lo aprovechó, corriendo de allí a entregar el trabajo.

Mila se permitió relajarse, y sentarse en una silla cualquiera a descansar las piernas.

Suspiró, estirando sus brazos y posteriormente masajeando sus dedos.

Una risa escuchó no muy lejos de ella, acercándose.

―Y pensar que eres la encargada de modas. ―Se burló, no con malicia, un joven alto y de oscuro cabello.

―Cállate, Rey de los rechazados. ―Le devolvió la broma Mila, haciendo una mueca.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, ambos serios, se permitieron reír.

―Buen trabajo. ―Le felicitó Georgi, sonriendo.

―Estoy para servir. ―Se encogió de hombros la joven. ―No es como si hubiese tenido otra opción.

Asintieron mutuamente.

No era fácil trabajar en una revista juvenil, en especial en una tan variada como esa. Era la más completa que en la ciudad se conocía, y eso que era la capital. Simplemente, al jefe le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo, y no centrarse en una sola cosa.

Como en ese mismo momento, en el que su secretario fue de manera apresurada donde la joven pelirroja, a comunicarles las nuevas, quizá no tan buenas.

― ¡Mila! ―Irrumpió en la escena el castaño oscuro.

―Yuuri, pero, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. ― ¿No pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con Viktor en su oficina?

Un incómodo sonroso fue su respuesta, mientras Yuuri arreglaba sus lentes.

―Vamos a implementar un nuevo departamento. ―Informó, releyendo el papeleo que tenía en mano.

― ¿Nuevo departamento? ―Su natural curiosidad salió a flote. ― ¿De?

Yuuri lanzó un suspiro. Probablemente sería igual que en las veces anteriores. ―Flores.

Silencio. Georgi se había ido a su sección. Mila elevó una ceja.

― ¿Flores?

―Hay que desocupar el _«cuarto»_ así que…

― ¿Para qué necesitamos un departamento de flores? ―No lo procesaba.

― _«Hoy en día los jóvenes quieren saber el significado de las flores para declararse, linda, actualízate»_ ―Hizo una pose de diva, volviendo a su timidez apenas terminó. ―O algo así dijo el jefe.

Mila rio. Por alguna razón no le costaba nada creer que Viktor hubiese dicho algo así.

Y entonces lo vio.

Por un momento su mente se congeló, y en un fondo blanco, brillante, apareció una rosa roja. Luego fue una sonrisa, una cálida sonrisa siendo dedicada a ella. Finalmente, la mano se pudo observar.

La rosa le fue entregada.

― ¿Significado de las flores, dices…? ―Susurró entonces, un tanto descolocada. Eso… Eso había sido…

―Más vale que hoy saques todo lo que moda tiene ahí. ―Dijo Yuuri, ya dando por terminada la charla. ― ¡Mañana llegan!

El semblante de la joven decayó, y se mostró aburrida, rodando los ojos. ―Sí, sí, claro.

Observó cómo el secretario de su jefe se iba, probablemente de vuelta a la oficina.

Cuando le perdió de vista, no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran la puerta al _«cuarto»._

Titubeó, enarcando ambas cejas.

―Espero al menos valgan la pena.


	3. 2

Sala estaba completamente extrañada. Desde el día anterior, cuando Mila había llegado del trabajo, se había mostrado algo más distante, callada, pero a la vez ansiosa.

En múltiples ocasiones en lo que restó de día le preguntó si algo había acontecido, tratando de investigar el porqué de que su radiante amiga se viese tan apagada, y a la vez restringida.

Pero nada había servido, nada le había sacado. Y es que Mila no estaba lista para decírselo. No podía, no _sabía_ cómo.

Aquellas imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente, como si hace muchos años se hubiesen grabado en sus retinas, volvían a aparecer una, y otra, y otra vez. La hermosa rosa de color rojo tan sólo intensificaba su color con cada aparición, dándole un toque onírico a la imagen.

La dulce sonrisa dedicada solamente a ella le hacía suspirar, lamentándose en lo poder recordar dónde ni cuándo la había visto. ¿Una película, quizá? ¿Estaba recreando la escena de algún libro leído? Debía serlo, porque esa persona… Era un infante, claramente, pero aun así…

 _«¡Mila, cuidado con las espinas!»_

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe, dejando que por sus hermosos ojos de color azul mar se filtrase la luz solar que se colaba por la cortina entreabierta de la ventana.

Sin poder controlarse del todo, se sentó en la cama, tapando algo perturbada la parte inferior de su rostro, con su siniestra.

 _Ni en sus sueños la dejaba tranquila_.

Y lo que era peor. Con aquella nueva frase, podía confirmar sus temores. La sonrisa de ese infante pertenecía a un _niño_. Frunció un poco el entrecejo, frustrada ante esas revelaciones.

― ¿Cuidado con las espinas…? ―Susurró, observando de paso su diestra. Juraría que había sentido un pinchazo. Pero eso era imposible. Se hallaba en la cama, sin nada peligroso. Solo…

La morena a su lado se removió, despertándose con ella.

 _Sala_.

― ¿Mila? ―Preguntó la joven, soltando un bostezo para luego hacer un intento por desperezarse. Sus ojos violetas se llenaron de líquido tras eso. Lo cierto era que amaba estar en la cama, holgazanear, y demás. Pero cuando se debían hacer cosas… Pues se debía. ―Buen día. ―Saludó con una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Aunque aquella tan sólo asintió, distante a las mañanas animadas que solían tener, donde jugueteaban, reían y coqueteaban _casi_ como si fuesen pareja. Aun así, ambas tenían bastante claro que eso nunca iba a poder ser. O se suponía, debían tenerlo claro.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno…? ―Preguntó de manera inmediata Sala, dándole una caricia en la espalda a su amiga.

Asintió levemente Mila. Pero, entonces, un par de segundos pasaron, y…

― ¿Sabes? Mejor no. ―Se levantó de la cama, mostrando una radiante sonrisa. ―Desayunaré en alguna cafetería de camino al trabajo, hoy debo llegar temprano.

― ¿Estás segura?

No hubo más tiempo parar preguntas. Mila ya había comenzado a arreglarse, saliendo con eso de la habitación, y dejando atrás solamente una afirmación que no había terminado por convencer a la morena.

Y aunque intentara seguirle el paso a la menor, Sala no pudo. Era mucho más rápida. En cuestión de minutos estaba perfectamente vestida con ropa que si bien, había tomado apenas vio, combinaba a la perfección. Un suave maquillaje no muy exagerado había en su rostro, y completando su fachada, estada su bolso de diseñador.

Sala apenas había decidido que ese día quería usar vestido, y Mila ya se estaba yendo, genial.

― ¡Nos vemos a la tarde! ―Le dejó dicho, despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Qu-Que te vaya bien! ―Apenas y alcanzó a asomar su mano por la puerta de la habitación, en un muy desesperado intento por poder despedirla.

Sin duda sus esfuerzos dieron fruto. Mientras la pelirroja se dirigía al ascensor para bajar, una sutil sonrisa mostraba.

Aunque a medida que avanzaban los segundos, aquella se notaba cada vez menos, al punto de que se hizo inexistente al llegar a la primera planta.

El pequeño de su sueño volvió a presentarse ante ella de manera sublime, al segundo de poder apreciar unas rosas blancas en la recepción. La respiración pareció que se le cortó, abandonó su cuerpo, y quedó estática. Anhelando.

Una joven pareja de hombres pasó por un lado de ella, queriendo acceder al ascensor, y entonces le hicieron reaccionar.

Mila bajó su mirada, titubeando.

―Lo normal, ¿Eh? ―Tenía un sabor agrio en la boca de tan sólo pronunciar esas palabras, aunque fuese un susurro.

Aun así, avanzó, desplazándose en diagonal por ese piso, hasta poder salir del edificio. La luz solar de la mañana le deslumbró estando fuera, y por un milisegundo, volvió a ver aquella sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa que le cautivaba.

Cuando sus ojos se pudieron adecuar a la luz, no pudo evitar observar a la pareja, también de hombres, que acababa de pasar frente a ella. Ambos poseían un corte similar, rapado abajo. Aunque sus estaturas distaban mucho.

Rio para sus adentros, con un toque de melancolía. Su corazón se encogió al sentir la calidez que le proporcionaba ese recuerdo de ensueño.

―Sí, lo normal.

Tan sólo se dirigió al paradero, dejando atrás a ambas parejas que le recordaban su situación.


	4. 3

_Quiero dejar claro, antes del capítulo, que_ _ **Etisoppo**_ _ **NO GUARDA relación**_ _alguna con lo que sucede en_ _ **Opposite**_ _, y viceversa. Son historias completamente_ _ **DISTINTAS**_ _. Eso. (?)_

.

.

.

El transporte público sí que se había demorado. Aún no lograba entender del todo por qué lo esperaba, en vez de caminar por las manzanas correspondientes hasta la editorial, en serio. ¡Sería mucho más fácil y económico! Pero no, ahí iba ella. Siempre por el _camino difícil_.

Cuando pudo recién bajarse en su correspondiente parada, buscó honrar su palabra y lo dicho a Sala, pasando sin falta a la cafetería que a un lado de la editorial se encontraba.

―Buen día. ―Saludó correspondientemente al entrar.

La cajera, con una radiante sonrisa, supo reconocerla de manera inmediata. ― ¡Mila, bienvenida! ―La atención al cliente en ese café debía sí o sí ser la mejor.

―Oh, Yuko. ―Mila mostró una sutil sonrisa, acercándose a la caja con tal de hacer su orden. ― ¿Qué tal la familia? ―Preguntó, en lo que buscaba su billetera para pagar lo de siempre, un _Latte_ junto a un _croissant._

―Todo bien, todo bien, gracias por preguntar ―Respondió Yuko, presionando las opciones en la pantalla táctil. ―Hoy a mi esposa le tocó ir a dejar a las niñas a la escuela. ―Agregó, tomando el dinero que Mila le ofreció al tener ya grabado el valor de su pedido.

―Vaya, ya van en sexto grado, ¿No es así? ―Yuko asintió con entusiasmo, dándole el vuelto, y yendo a preparar su orden. ―Debes estar muy orgullosa. ―Sólo por un par de segundos, envidió eso.

―Son realmente las luces de mi vida. ―Susurró, en lo que metió la leche a la máquina, programada en un _latte_. ― ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Qué hay del trabajo? ―En lo que estaba listo, fue a tomar un _croissant_ relleno y adornado con chocolate para meterlo en la bolsa de papel. No tenía tiempo para perder.

―Pues ya sabes, con altos y bajos, teniendo que cubrir el trasero de idiotas. ―Rio entre dientes. ―No me quejo.

― ¿Es así? ―Preguntó entretenida Yuko, dejando la bolsa encima del aparador, y yendo a vaciar el contenido del recipiente a un vaso para llevar. ―Hace un par de minutos hubo alto jaleo. ―Comentó con cierta gracia.

― ¿Jaleo? ―Cuestionó Mila, ya dando una mordida a su _croissant_. ―Oh, cierto…

―Sí. Incluso algunos de tus compañeros comentaron cosas aquí. ―Informó la jovencita, tendiéndole entonces su _latte_ , siempre con una sonrisa. ―Al parecer… ¿Hay gente nueva? ―Tenía que tener la información completa, como para chismear con sus mejores y más recurrentes clientes, aquellos que se encontraban a _un par de pasos_.

―Sí, es de una nueva sección que se va a abrir… Aún no sé cuándo, ni si tendrá realmente fama. ―Se encogió de hombros, tomando el _latte_ con su mano libre.

―Oh, oh, ¿Sección de qué? ―Era natural que preguntara, después de todo se retribuían. Ellos comían de su tienda, y ella leía sus revistas. Era una bonita relación que se había forjado gracias a la amistad que el secretario del jefe, y la propietaria de la tienda, tenían.

―Flores. ―Declaró sin ganas Mila, restándole importancia. ―Como sea, se me está haciendo tarde, nos vemos ~ ―Se despidió, mostrando una sonrisa, y comenzando a caminar en dirección a fuera de la tienda.

― ¡Vuelva pronto! ―Respondió Yuko, con su habitual buena disposición.

Una sonrisa amarga se fijó en los labios de Mila, quien mantenía su mirada en el _latte_. Yuko era tan _feliz…_ Tenía una hermosa _esposa_ , unas preciosas _hijas_. Había tenido la suerte de que, en el primer intento que el gobierno le había citado con tal de procrear, el resultado no fuese una, sino tres jovencitas, sanas y activas.

Simplemente había gente que _la tenía fácil_.

Ese tipo de pensamientos fueron los que llenaron su mente, distrayéndola de sus modales a tal punto que llegó hasta el ascensor sin saludar a una sola persona.

En lo que llegaba a su piso el _croissant_ ya era historia, y más o menos la mitad de su _latte_ también. Había tenido que aprender a comer rápido para que sus compañeros no le quitaran comida.

Aunque al por fin abrirse las puertas del ascensor… Dudó que siquiera una persona se percatase de su presencia. Claro, sino fuese porque su compañero del departamento de modas saltó encima de ella, tomándole del brazo, y casi botándole el vaso.

― ¡Tranquilo gatito! ―Fue lo primero que dijo Mila, frunciendo el entrecejo. El rubio le fulminó con la mirada. ― ¿Por qué tanta emoción? ¿Llegaron los de _Flores_? ―Preguntó, rodando los ojos y siguiendo con su _latte_.

― ¡Sí…! ―Contestó Yuri, con cierta ansiedad. Ansiedad que la pelirroja no terminaba de comprender.

A su criterio, había demasiado jaleo en la habitación por la aparición de tan sólo más personal.

―No están mal. ―Se sumó entonces Georgi a la conversación, desde atrás. Se mostraba cruzado de brazos.

En eso se cruzó Isabella, cargando papeleo, y ajena a lo que ocurría. Mostraba una expresión aburrida, sin realmente querer ocultarlo demasiado. ―No hay carne para nosotras, cariño ~

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Los del departamento de flores eran…

―Parece que son pareja. ―Comentó Phichit, saliendo de la nada, y sobresaltando a los rusos.

― ¿Pareja…? ―Preguntó Mila, terminando su latte y botándolo en el cubo de basura.

―Al menos dos de ellos. ―Se encogió de hombros el tailandés.

―Espera, qué. ―No terminaba de entenderlo. ― ¿No se supone que sólo somos dos encargados por sección? ―Elevó una ceja. Si un departamento tenía más apoyo que el de ella, sería la primera en reclamar a los cuatro vientos.

―Al parecer ese idiota se coló en las instalaciones… ―Gruñó Yuri, apuntando al que podía apreciarse, era el más alto.

Mila soltó un suspiro, dedicando su mirada al cúmulo de gente. Entonces abrió los ojos de más, con notoria sorpresa.

 _Ese corte de cabello…_

El joven alto se volteó, mostrando una sonrisa. Yuuri se hallaba detrás de él, pidiendo que se retirara del recinto. Y aunque ya llevaba varios minutos así, al fin, pareció ceder.

― ¡Te paso a buscar a la tarde! ―Fue lo último que dijo el joven, a uno de los dos que se mantenían en el centro del círculo.

Rápidamente se escucharon sonidos insinuadores, tal cual como sucedía en los cursos de primaria. Luego risas. El ambiente seguía haciendo muy ajetreado, pero feliz. Sólo entonces Mila suspiró, y se soltó del agarre de Yuri, teniendo que ir a saludar por cordialidad.

―Voy pasando, voy pasando. Atrévanse a pisar mis zapatos. ―Proclamaba en lo que intentaba avanzar entre todos sus compañeros. Ellos, sin duda le dejaban pasar. Sabían que meterse con los zapatos de una _moda_ , no era nada recomendable.

Fue así como llegó con el primer joven, quien le dedicaba una mirada nerviosa.

Su porte y desordenado cabello le daba un intenso toque de ternura, mientras que sus pecas y débil sonroso en sus mejillas gritaban que le abrazara. Y así lo hizo, sin meditarlo demasiado.

― ¡Oh por Dios, juraría que eres mujer! ―Exclamó, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. ―Mucho gusto, soy Mila Babicheva, encargada del departamento de modas. ―Se presentó de manera inmediata, guardando un poco la distancia como para poder verle.

―A-Ah… ―Sin duda se había desorientado ante tan animada introducción. ―El gusto es mío… Soy Guang-Hong Ji, parte de la sección de flores… ―Mostró una dulce sonrisa.

―Oh mí, si no fuese porque tengo ya a un gruñón como compañero te juro que pediría tu traslado. ―Le apapachó, como si fuese su nuevo juguete.

― ¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso! ―Reclamó desde afuera del círculo Yuri, a lo que la mayoría rio.

Era normal eso. Los tratos tan extrovertidos de Mila, el malhumor de Yuri, y ver cómo ambos se contrastaban, permaneciendo como una dupla.

Entonces tuvo que dejar al chino en libertad, para saludar al otro nuevo.

―A ver, ¿Dónde está el otro? ¡Si no se viste bien se las verá conmigo, eh! ―Exclamó a los cuatro vientos, recibiendo animadas respuestas. Esa era ella. Ese era _su papel_. Esa era parte de su _fachada_.

Fachada que cayó al tener frente a ese extraño chico, vestido con ropas oscuras y una chaqueta de cuero, muy distante a la tierna imagen mental que Guang le había ayudado a formar de lo que debía ser su compañero.

El joven, sin titubear, extendió su mano frente a ella.

―Un placer conocerle. ―Habló el joven, con un semblante serio, que llegó a moverle el piso a Mila. ―Soy Otabek Altin.


	5. 4

Apenas Viktor había hecho acto de presencia en el quinto piso, donde tanto jaleo había a raíz de la llegada de los nuevos, se vio anunciado un mal peor.

― ¡Hoy cancelan todos sus planes! Nos iremos a beber, ¡Y la compañía paga!

Aquel había sido su decreto, tal cual un Rey. La mayoría le alabó, aprobando su decisión, pero otros… Bueno, pues, les generaba un poco de problemas eso. _Aunque nada se le podía hacer,_ _ **debían**_ _asistir._

Viktor resultaba caprichoso la mayoría de las veces, mostrándose como un infante a pesar de ser el gran y exitoso jefe de aquella revista, quien, además, poseía influencia en otros campos gracias a sus habilidades sociales e incansables manías por estar metido y saber de todo.

 _El beber_ , era parte de sus manías, obviamente.

Mila lo entendía, la mayoría lo entendía. Era por culpa de que conoció a su actual pareja en una celebración, repleta hasta los pelos de alcohol, que aquella afición se había marcado aún más. Por cada cosa citaba a beber.

¿Un buen número de ventas? ¡Al bar! ¿En la televisión habían hablado de alguna sección? ¡No harán mal unas cervezas para celebrar! ¿Alguien habían encontrado pareja? ¡Vamos a la picada, a celebrar que ya no está solo!

Hasta cierto punto era agradable, nadie negaba eso, pero… Lo que venía luego… La cruda, el tiempo perdido, las estupideces que grababan, los conflictos faranduleros en los que se veía implicado el jefe, la fecha límite que a nadie le tenía piedad, pues… Sí, esas salidas hacían que la mayoría tuviese que hacer el trabajo de dos días en uno, pues al día siguiente casi nadie podía siquiera pensar bien.

Aunque ese no era para nada problema de Mila. Con un artículo entregado antes de tiempo, prácticamente no tenía que preocuparse de verdad sino hasta fin de mes, con todos los datos recolectados, en lo que trabajaba con Yuri para ver cómo organizar toda la información, y ver a qué imágenes darle más atención en comparación a otras.

Sin duda ella podría disfrutar de lleno toda esa celebración. Y así se dispuso a hacer, mandándole un mensaje a Sara de que esa noche llegaría tarde, o hasta no llegaría. _Quién sabe_ , en una de esas quedaba inconsciente por ahí, abusando de más del elixir del que bebería sin costo alguno.

El punto es que allí ya estaba. Era una tradición pasar el día completo en la editorial, para luego, al caer la noche, ir todos juntos a la picada a la cual siempre iban, pues era la única que conocía la manía de todos, y, además, las soportaba.

 _Yuutopia_ , resultaba ser el negocio familiar de la familia Katsuki, inmigrantes únicos en su clase que compartían con todos como si fuesen parte de su familia. No lograban saber si era porque _realmente_ al jefe le gustaba ese lugar, o porque era propiedad de sus suegros, pero cada celebración se hacía únicamente allí.

Mientras fuese bueno el licor, y la comida aún mejor, no había problemas, ¿No? Al menos así era con la mayoría.

Tenían ya, apenas y al llegar, un enorme festín preparado únicamente para ellos, con un cuarto apartado del local en general, pues, al ser tantas personas, podría ser algo conflictivo tener que compartir con otros clientes. También así gozaban de una mayor _confidencialidad_ , por todas las estupideces que hacían.

Una vez todos sentados, y con los nuevos miembros de la revista a un lado del jefe y su secretario, el mayor se elevó, tomando su vaso de cerveza con ánimo.

― ¡Ellos se presentaron! ―Comenzó, como sólo él lo haría. ―Y ahora es nuestro turno, para que nos conozcan, y hacerlos parte oficial de nuestra gran familia. ―Sonrió Viktor, con su _especial_ sonrisa en forma de corazón.

― _¿No son parte oficial desde que firmaron el contrato?_ ―Se escuchó por allí, ocasionando risas.

― ¡Ssh! ¡Pero, ssh! ―Todavía ni bebía, y ya se comportaba como ebrio. ― ¡Ya saben a qué me refiero! ―Reclamó, de manera infantil, buscando luego consuelo en Yuuri.

No llevaban ni diez minutos dentro, y ya se hallaban riendo. Aun así, como la voluntad del jefe se pidió, así se hizo. Cada departamento, conformado por dos personas, se presentó de manera correcta.

Desde los de _Farándula_ , hasta los de _Trágame tierra_.

De más está decir que a medida que terminaban sus presentaciones, un nuevo brindis se hacía, estando en el último departamento con ya todos más sueltos y diciendo estupideces. Risas estrepitosas se escuchaban de aquí para allá.

Y Mila ya no sabía si los nuevos estaban realmente cómodos allí, o sólo aparentaban al tener al lado al jefe, transmitiendo y transmitiendo sin cansancio. De todas formas, eso _no era su problema_. De hecho, su problema había acabado cuando ella y Yuri se presentaron, como las divazas que eran al ser parte de la sección de _moda_.

¡O sea! No había cómo compararlos con los de la sección de _Ayuda_ , más popularmente conocidos como _Rechazo_ , o las de _Tips_ , que pasaban investigando qué más meter para que los jóvenes lo pusieran en práctica.

Los únicos que tenían un poco más de decencia al ser comparados con ellos, eran los de _Farándula_ , y no es que pensara eso porque se llevaba bien tanto con Chris como con Phichit, para nada.

Bueno, quizá sí.

Pero es que la farándula iba de la mano con la moda, no era su culpa. Incluso en ese mismo momento se hallaban todos sentados juntos, disfrutando de ver el ridículo que los demás ya comenzaban a montar. Pronto comenzarían a jugar _verdad o reto_ , y ahí sí que se podrían serias las cosas.

― ¡Oh! ―Exclamó Phichit, llamando la atención de los otros tres. ―Miren quién parece ceder fácil al alcohol ~

Hizo falta tan sólo seguir a donde el dedo índice del moreno apuntaba, para ver el estado en que se encontraba uno de los nuevos. El más bajo y apachurrable.

―Guang-Hong Ji, ¿Cierto? ―Preguntó Mila, insegura de si ese era el nombre del joven o no.

Chris asintió, mostrando luego una fina sonrisa. ―Tan pronto que cae, el niño ~

―Pff, ¿Y el viejo? ―Preguntó de mala manera Yuri, captando la atención de los otros tres, quienes se miraron entre sí, aguantando una risa.

― ¡Nah! ―Respondieron, a la vez.

―Él sólo se hace el ebrio para propasarse con Yuuri. ―Rio Mila, enarcando ambas cejas ante la inocencia que mostraba su camarada.

―Y él lo sabe ~ ―Completó Chris, con un tono insinuante. Entonces su verdosa mirada se desvió nuevamente en dirección a su jefe y compañía, sin poder evitar elevar ambas cejas. ―Vaya ~

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―Saltó Phichit, con su instinto de _vieja chismosa_ saliendo a flote. ― ¡Oh por Dios! ―Gritó, todo emocionado, sacando de inmediato su teléfono.

Aquello llamó la atención de ambos rusos, quienes quisieron echar una ojeada también.

De alguna u otra manera otro se había colado en la escena, a un lado de Guang.

―Leo. ―Soltó con cierta sorpresa Mila.

―Qué desagradable. ―Arrugó la nariz Yuri, sin poder creer qué tan rápido podían ir las personas en esos días.

Una sonora carcajada soltó el grupito ante eso, comenzando a bromear, y siguiendo con sus bebidas. No alcanzaban a reconocer que, como el grupo del cual se burlaban, ellos también estaban quedando mal, y poco a poco comenzaban a hacer estupideces.

Phichit se acercó más a la escena que protagonizaba Leo con el nuevo, colándose entre Emil y Minami. Chris y Yuri comenzaron una de sus tantas disputas con los de _rechazo_ , Georgi y Michele, siendo ovacionados de cerca por Mila.

Más allá, cuchicheando se hallaban Seung, Isabella y Anya, el trío principal que _cambiaba_ al beber. Claro, eran un cuarteto si contaban a Yuuri, pero… _Rara vez_ se hallaban los cuatro sentados juntos. No era a menos que Viktor dejase a Yuuri en libertad que aquel grupito extraño se juntaba para iniciar el _desmadre_. Porque no eran sino ellos quienes comenzaban a jugar _verdad o reto_ , metiendo a los demás en sus cosas, y terminando por jugar _todos_ juntos.

El ambiente por completo estaba embriagado, todos felices, y con risas.

Fue en ese momento, ante un insulto endemoniadamente bueno por parte de Yuri a Georgi, que Mila sintió la urgencia de ir al baño. _Y a duras penas pudo hacerlo,_ caminando de manera torpe con sus piernas entumecidas.

Aunque eso era lo bueno de su condición, o al menos eso suponía. Cuando bebía, no importaba cuánta cantidad de alcohol fuese, a lo más sentía calor en su rostro, y casi nada de mareo. Se mantenía lucida y recordaba todo de la noche anterior. Aunque algo malo debía tener, y en su caso, eso se traducía en la repentina torpeza de sus miembros inferiores.

Caminaba mal, se tropezaba, en resumidas cuentas, toda conexión de su cerebro con sus piernas se desvanecía, y estas parecían mandarse solas.

Y aquello fue un gran problema para cuando quiso volver, a sentarse. Todos estaban tan sumidos en sus conversaciones, que nadie se percató ni de su ida, ni de vuelta. A excepción de uno.

Cuando estaba a nada de ceder ante sus piernas y simplemente dejarse caer, para luego arreglar con sus manos su posición, sintió una firme mano en su cintura, ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo. De repente la temperatura de su rostro se elevó, y miró a ver quién era su salvador.

Se topó de lleno con una mirada profunda que le carcomió hasta el alma.

―Perdón. ―Habló Otabek, sentándose a su lado. ― ¿Puedo sentarme acá?

Mila, con apenas aliento, asintió, un poco embobada de golpe. Ese hombre tenía un perfil tan varonil, duro, pero a la vez caballeroso que…

―Muchas gracias. ―Mostró una débil sonrisa, riendo luego. ―Es que todo está tan intenso allá.

Se había perdido en sus palabras. Aquella sonrisa le había cautivado de mil y una formas, buscando de manera torpe el que era su vaso de licor. Tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío… Y Otabek le ofreció el suyo, yendo a por más luego.

Por _primera vez_ en su vida, o en su _consciencia_ , sentía estar embriagándose, sin poder decir si se trataba de trataba del licor ofrecido por el joven, o del aroma que él poseía, maravillándola.

Sólo se permitió el _perderse_ , sin importarle demasiado _si recordaría eso el día de mañana._


	6. 5

Los pájaros cantaban desde hacía un par de horas, en perfecta sincronía con la hermosa brisa mañanera, y el glorioso día que recién iba desprendiendo todo su encanto, con un sol espléndido.

Sin duda la naturaleza daba de todo para poder ser apreciada con una admiración incomparable, pero, en la ciudad no muchas veces se prestaba para ello. Los rayos de sol, en especial, eran los que peor bienvenida recibían, siendo maldiciones dirigidas a ellas, entre otros. ¿Y qué podían hacer? Su naturaleza curiosa los llevaba a aventurarse por cualquiera abertura en dirección a los múltiples lugares donde la vida se manifestaba, revelando con ello sus secretos.

Ese día, en la editorial de la revista juvenil más popular de la gran ciudad, la luz solar cayó peor que en cualquier otro lado de los alrededores.

Una despeinada pelirroja se revolcaba en el estrecho sillón donde se hallaba acostada; ¿La razón? Lo incómodo de la luz que se colaba por la ventana de aquella sala. Tal fue su molestia ante algo como eso, que paulatinamente fue abriendo los ojos. Su pupila, contraída en un principio, de manera rápida se adecuó a la luminosidad del lugar, dejando ver en un par de segundos, sus hermosos ojos.

― _God…_ ―Balbuceó, tratando de reconocer dónde se encontraba. Elevó su diestra, peinando con ella sus rebeldes cabellos hacia atrás, y entonces se sentó en el cómodo cojín. ―No recuerdo nada. ―Cayó en cuenta.

Aunque aquello pasó a segundo plano en un santiamén, concentrando toda su atención en las punzadas que en su cabeza daban, debido a la jaqueca.

¿Se había embriagado? Era lo más probable, no encontraba otra explicación lógica para el hecho de que el dulce cantar de las aves ahora no fuese otra cosa que un martirio para su audición y dolos de cabeza.

Masajeando un poco su sien, enderezó sin mucho ánimo su postura, y comenzó la búsqueda de sus pertenencias. Su chaqueta a un lado, cartera y celular a mano, mientras en su bolsillo trasero se hallaba su característica cajetilla de cigarrillos, junto a su encendedor plateado. Perfecto, al menos no había perdido nada en el camino del local de comida a la editorial.

―A ver, a ver, qué hora es… ―Soltó, siguiéndole un bostezo.

Las 11.37 se mostraban flamantes en la pantalla de su celular. Tampoco era una hora mala para despertar, tomando en cuenta que el día anterior se había ido de fiesta. Sí, nada mal, nada mal. Llegó incluso a felicitarse, agarrando impulso con tal de levantarse y posteriormente estirarse.

Luego de desperezarse a medias, un cigarro fue a parar entre el dedo índice y medio de su diestra, siendo este encendido en los siguientes segundos. Inhaló una bocanada de aquel, liberando el humo después.

Nada como una fumada al despertar.

Con su cartera colgando a un lado, y su chaqueta siendo sostenida por su brazo libre, se vio capaz de poder salir de la sala destinada a los fumadores. _Sala desestresante_ , según los que la ocupaban.

Una nada disimulada sonrisa se apoderó entonces de sus labios, y con todo el _glamour_ de una _moda_ dirigió su caminar a la cocina que compartían todos los departamentos. Si tenía suerte encontraba a alguien más allí, sino, pues, tampoco era la gran cosa tomar un café en solitario.

Aun así, la vida le sorprendió.

― ¿Oh? ―La expresión de Mila revelaba sorpresa, al poder distinguir de quién se trataba la sombra que vio al ingresar al comedor.

Aquella mirada chocolate la penetró en breve, y un dulce escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la rusa.

―Hey. ―Saludó de manera corta.

Enarcando ambas cejas, y dejando sus pertenencias encima de la mesa, Mila se aventuró a acercarse más al hombre, mostrando una sutil sonrisa, en lo que terminaba su cigarro.

―Al parecer no fui la única a la que botaron aquí, ¿Eh? ―Bromeó, riendo un tanto y dirigiendo su mirada al exterior, por la ventaba.

De manera inesperada, pudo escuchar una discreta risa de su acompañante, capturando su atención de manera abrupta con tan poco.

―Creo que incluso hay gente durmiendo en el suelo. ―Otabek le siguió la broma.

No supo decir si fue por el aroma a café que comenzaba a emanar la cafetera recién encendida por el kazajo, por la luz que justamente enfocaba con perfección al joven, o quizá su poco sentido común de trasnochada, pero la imagen de Otabek mostrando un esbozo de sonrisa se gravó en su pupila como si se tratase del escenario más sublime que en su vida pudiese apreciar.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la rusa que, impulsada tanto por el juego, como por la vergüenza, comenzó a reír. Una risa sutil, para nada exagerada, y hasta refrescante. Supo ocultar en todo momento sus pensamientos, aunque estos le carcomían por dentro.

El silencio reinó cuando se enfocó en aquellas imágenes de la noche anterior, donde lo último que podía recordar era el rostro de su colega, sentado a su lado, huyendo del ánimo que se gastaban los otros.

Era cierto, había visto esa sonrisa antes… ¿Residía en lo legal poder deslumbrar de esa forma? Mila lo dudaba, sonriendo para sí misma. Aunque la sonrisa duró hasta que las imágenes en fondo onírico se cruzaron por su mente, recordándole a aquel pequeño joven. Aquel que _volvía_ a sí después de tanto tiempo.

¿Tenía que recordarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo especial en—

― ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermoso que es tu cabello? ―Aquellas palabras resonaron en la soledad del comedor, y Mila abrió los ojos de más, logrando escapar de sus pensamientos con éxito, sólo para tener que afrontar una cuestionable realidad.

― ¿Disculpa?

El humo se extinguió, a la vez que la ceniza del cigarro chocaba contra el único cenicero en la mesa.

―Un rojizo fuerte, apasionado. ―Respondió Otabek, y con tales simples palabras, estremeció el cuerpo de la joven por completo.

El kazajo mantenía en su diestra una taza, y con la mano libre, servía el líquido que ahora salía caliente de la cafetera. Aquel gustoso olor invadió sin consentimiento las fosas nasales de la joven, siendo la cereza del pastel, ver cómo Otabek le ofrecía la taza, brindando por ella, con una sonrisa con un toque ladino mostrando en su rostro.

―Tal impresión es difícil de olvidar.


End file.
